


Broken lives

by DailyLife



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Depression, F/M, Gen, Implied Barson, implied charatchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- December Solstice where Rafael feels guilty about pushing his grandmother too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken lives

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this with intentions for it to be a fluffy happy story at the end and well that did not happen. Sorry.

Rafael slammed the door of his car and cursed out loud. He knew it was his damn fault for his grandmother's death and he shouldn't have pushed her that far, to have her move out. It wasn't right for him to do it but he knew, with this case and all that he should do what's best for her even though she protested the fact of it.

His face was red and puffy, tears still fell and dried on his cheeks as he kicked the tire before he went inside to his apartment.

Rafael sat in his apartment, drinking and crying for the next two days.

On the third day he didn't pick up any calls, didn't show up to work, didn't contact anyone; Olivia and Fin went to go see what was up. They arrived around noon and walking into the expensive apartment complex, made both make comments about career switching. They already had his apartment level and number so when the got to his door, they spent a good five minutes outside of his door, knocking and calling for him to open up.

When they finally became worried enough, Fin broke open the door. The place was trashed, everything strewed about and in most places broken, for a moment they thought they were dealing with a kidnapping until they found Barba. Rafael had in a drunken rage, destroyed most of his apartment. 

They found Barba in what seemed to be his bedroom, huddled in a corner with a comforter over him and scotch bottles around him. Fin muttered under his breath and Olivia came to his side. 

Rafael was drunk, and it looked like from the amount of empty bottles around him, that he needed medical help. He was barely conscious and looked liked hell.

"Call a bus" Olivia said to Fin quickly as she stabilized his head to take his pulse. He was cold, his skin was so cold and when Olivia pressed her fingers to his neck, she barely felt anything. He was only wearing a white undershirt and boxers under the comforter.

Rafael groaned when she moved his head and Liv looked back to Fin who was calling in the bus, he moved '5 minutes and left the room. 

"Oh Rafi" she whispered as she made sure that his exposed skin was free of any injury, the only thing that's even closed to bleeding or cut was his knuckles which were bruised and swollen. His head slumped to the side as he gave up the fight of consciousness, making Olivia hold his head up. After only moments of falling unconscious, he stopped entirely. His body gave out and the weak pulse she could feel in her pinkies went away completely.

"Fin" she called for Fin and he came quickly, looking down at Olivia who was still stabilizing Barba's head "He just stopped breath I need you felt getting him on the bed."

Now they would have thought this would be a simple task but he was heavier than he looked. 

Once the paramedics arrived, Olivia reassured herself that everything was going to be okay. Everything was fine and he would be out of the hospital soon. 

Well it wasn't. His kidneys and liver had already failed from the alcohol overload, he was pronounced legally dead in the ambulance.

Nothing was the same. And when Olivia turned 85, with a small mental capacity all she said was that she wanted to see Rafael and squabble over dinner with him, nobody knew what she meant. Nobody did until they read her will after she died days after they told her Rafael was dead and had been for years.

She never forgot.


End file.
